Data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio, and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular means of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use.
Data storage tape cartridges typically consist of an outer shell or housing maintaining at least one tape reel assembly and a length of magnetic storage tape. The storage tape is wrapped about a hub portion of the tape reel assembly and is driven through a defined tape path by a separate driving mechanism of a data storage tape drive. The housing normally includes a separate cover and base, which are assembled together via a variety of fastening means known in the art. The housing also has an access opening, or access window, at a forward portion of one of four sides of the housing. With a single reel design, the access opening allows access to a leader member and, consequently, a leading end of the storage tape connected to the leader member.
Generally speaking, the data storage tape cartridge is inserted into a tape drive that then accesses the leader member through the access opening. In a reel-to-reel magnetic tape drive, the leader member and leading end of the storage tape is directed away from the cartridge housing to an adjacent area within the data storage tape drive where the read/write head is located. In order to allow access to the tape, the leader member is removably secured within the housing. In this manner, the data storage tape drive can capture, or otherwise dock with and retrieve the leader member in order to assist in guiding the storage tape from the housing.
One commonly encountered leader member is a “leader pin” that can be accessed by a leadering mechanism of a data storage tape drive, sometimes termed a “claw.” In particular, the “claw” accesses the leader pin through the access opening by swinging through a sweep path from outside the access opening, into the access opening, and to the leader pin. In this manner, the magnetic tape can be wound onto a drive take-up reel while data on the storage tape is being accessed/recorded by the read/write head.
For reasons not previously understood or problems not otherwise fully addressed, the drive leadering mechanism has not shown optimal repeatability in docking with, capturing, and retrieving the leader member. As such, improvements with an eye towards more robust leadering mechanism interactions with the data storage tape cartridge remain to be addressed.